


Our Two Hearts

by BloodGulchBlue2



Series: Smutty one-shots [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Aftercare, F/F, Fetish, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodGulchBlue2/pseuds/BloodGulchBlue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss and Ruby's relationship leads to them exploring pet play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Two Hearts

Weiss had called time out from their meeting. But unlike the monthly review sessions held at the Schnee business complex, this one was in their living room, a world away from the stern faces and portfolios.

Her meeting was with Ruby, and was about a very delicate topic, which Weiss was unsure about. Weiss sat on a couch, taking her scroll and navigating to her photo album, quite possibly the most valuable item that she possessed. Backed up on two separate servers, it contained the memories most important to her. The ones with Ruby in them.

Team RWBY’s graduation, the official version showing all four girls wearing the traditional robes, hands holding the various awards and certificates. Blake had her ‘literary achievement’ sculpture, there was Yang with her martial arts award, Ruby with her shield with her name being the first one of young achievers to graduate with top honours. Weiss looked from her scroll to a shelf where the shield stood next to her own statuette, recognising her singing talent. The unofficial picture was taken shortly after the official one, slightly blurry but showing them paired off, holding the other’s hand. Jaune had assured them it had turned out fine, but Weiss didn’t care too much about the quality, only that it showed them together.

Three years of respecting both the law and Ruby’s wishes in terms of the age of consent was somewhat of a trial for Weiss, as Blake and Yang’s relationship blossomed leading to Weiss insisting on Blake and Yang having a rota to avoid a repeat of the evening when her date with Ruby ended with them walking in on their teammates. Weiss couldn’t help the hormones that ran through her body whenever Ruby was unwittingly provocative. She burned with guilt when she lay awake in the dead of night, certain that Ruby was asleep in the bunk above her, trying to breathe slowly after pleasuring herself, fantasizing about her girlfriend.

She continued to page through the pictures, her desire for longevity shown by the small captions with each photo, listing where they were and what they did. Walking in the grounds. Ruby’s reaction to the bracelet she gave her for their first year together. The pier. A copy from Yang, showing them kissing in the rain. There were hundreds, showing their relationship.

So why was Ruby asking this of her? Weiss wanted them to be equals, and this screamed ‘wrong’ in defiance of her morals. She was the figurehead for Faunas equality in the Schnee Dust Company.

 

 

_“Pet play?” She’d asked, incredulously._

_“Yes.”_

_“Ruby, I’m not sure. This is… different.”_

_“Different? Weiss, this isn’t the first time we’ve sat down to talk about making sex more exciting. And you didn’t object to light bondage.”_

_“But this is pet play. You’re asking me to treat you like… an animal!” Weiss had shaken her head. “I need time out, Ruby.”_

 

 

Weiss kept scrolling through the photos, noticing Ruby’s change in maturity as the time went on. It was only after their graduation when Ruby’s eighteenth birthday had led to Weiss’s discovery of Ruby’s active sexual nature.

 

 

_“Weiss, we’ve been dating for three years. And I’ve been waiting for this moment. But probably not as much as you have.”_

Weiss vividly remembered Ruby’s sultry whisper as she had straddled Weiss. But their relationship had cooled somewhat, until Ruby called Weiss to the living room with a pen, pad and her scroll.

 

 

_“Okay Weiss, I want to talk about trying new things during sex… and you’re blushing already?”_

_“It’s not because it’s embarrassing… I’ve been wanting to try something different, but I wanted to wait for you to ask. I don’t want anything to be out of your comfort zone.”_

_“So, we start simple. What’s your safe word?”_

_Weiss had thought for a moment. “Rose.”_

_Weiss vividly remembered Ruby’s smile. “Weiss, that’s so sweet, but it can’t be my name. I might misinterpret it, depending on the scenario.”_

_Weiss thought again. “Gemstone.”_

_Ruby. “I’ll go with Hubris. Kind of ironic if I turn out to regret it.”_

_“Well, I hope you don’t.” Weiss gave her a reassuring smile._

_“I’ve been, uh, doing some research, and I want to try light bondage. But you have the definitive say. If you feel like this is out of your comfort zone, then tell me. If either of us feel uncomfortable, before or during, use the safeword.”_

_“Sure. When do you want to do this?”_

_“Well, we’re going out on a double date with Blake and Yang tomorrow, and I was hoping that we could go on that spa day the day after.”_

_“Wait, does Yang tire you out that much?” Weiss joked._

_“Weiss, she’s mellowed! Wait…”_

-

_“Wow.” Ruby sighed, basking in the afterglow of her orgasm._

_“Shut up and let me hold you.” Weiss said._

_“Mmm.” Ruby nuzzled her head into Weiss’ arm._

_They were lying in bed. Having used the handcuffs during sex, Weiss had become extremely protective of Ruby, taking her into her arms and fussing over the light pink marks left from the metal’s touch._

_“You’re a little overprotective, Weiss.”_

_“I care about you, Ruby.”_

_“Yeah, but the whole point of that was to build trust. I trust you not to go too far.”_

_“Sorry. If you want to do this again, I’ll remember.”_

_“Good. I’d like to do it again.”_

_“For the one who’s supposed to be the bottom, you’re quite demanding.”_

_“I’m only the bottom in bed.”_

_“I know.”_

 

 

Weiss was still flicking through the album when Ruby sat next to her. She took her hand.

“Weiss, let me get some things straight. My thoughts are that I want to be given love and attention- like in a normal relationship- but in a way that is different, and exciting to me. I know that I can trust you not to go too far. This is not debasement, nor is it abusive. This is my request. You can say no.”

“Well, then let’s do a trial run.”

“Weiss?”

“If you want to indulge, then I should indulge you.”

“Thanks.” Weiss felt a warm flush flow through her at the response.

 

 

Weiss and Ruby talked further about their plan for the session. No ‘names’, no dressing up, just the two of them in their normal clothes. Ruby started it by taking a ‘sit’ positon. Weiss stood, in front and looming above her, concerned, but excited about what could come of this. If she did warm to the idea of pet play, she’d make sure that it was the best experience for Ruby.

“Er, stay?”

Ruby cocked her head, grinning slightly. She wore a look of innocence.

“Roll over?”

Ruby complied, flipping onto her back and flashing her panties at Weiss as her combat skirt lifted.

“Dammit, Rubes.” Weiss muttered. Taking a deep breath, she made a decision to switch her personality from ‘post-Ruby Weiss’ to her demanding, brusque persona. Ruby

“Sit!” She said, an authoritative tone in her voice. Ruby nodded, then sat on her knees, bolt upright.

“Here!” She pointed at her feet. Ruby got onto her hands and knees and crawled to Weiss.

“Good girl!” Weiss cooed, reaching down and stroking Ruby’s hair. She then had Ruby carry out several simple demands, before getting Ruby to lie on her back. Her hand drifted up the combat skirt to Ruby’s panties. She pulled them down Ruby’s legs and hesitated, looking at Ruby.

“Ruby, do you trust me?” She asked, dropping her persona.

“Yes, Weiss. I do.”

Weiss nodded and then began to finger Ruby, her fingers sliding inside her lover’s core, her thumb resting on Ruby’s clit, slowly moving the digits, gradually working Ruby towards her orgasm.

As per their agreement, Ruby didn’t speak any further, expressing her feelings with low moans, which grew louder as Weiss continued to pleasure Ruby. Her pleasured cries turned to whines before long, until Ruby finally came in Weiss’ arms.

Weiss helped Ruby undress, before she too stripped, so that they both laid together on the bed, holding one another, letting their minds settle after their expedition into the exploration of Ruby’s fetish.

This part of their session was the cuddling time, the quiet, loving time where there was no need for words- the simple act of holding, or giving affection to Ruby was enough to satisfy her. Weiss liked the idea of this part, as it gave her an excuse to stay close with Ruby for longer, and to make sure that everything was alright between them.

“You okay? It wasn’t too embarrassing for you?” Weiss asked.

“I could ask you the same.” Ruby replied. “I’m fine. That was rather tame, in my opinion.”

“Good. So, what do you suggest for next time?”

 

 

With each new session, Ruby or Weiss suggested a new element to include. Specific lingerie, a headband with black and red ears. Ruby began to experiment with anal plugs, in and out of their pet play sessions. Weiss explored her role as the dominant figure, bringing new toys into the sessions. Neither of them had cause to use their safewords, as they gave each other feedback during their aftercare. However, Weiss was still unhappy with using Ruby’s chosen pet name, Ruby.

 

 

“Weiss! How’s your day going?” Ruby had called Weiss at work. She’d been out of contact since she left for her monthly review of the Schnee Dust Company. Weiss would usually send her texts about how boring it was, joking about the dull stability of the company.

“Long, dreary and dull as ever.” Her voice had a reverberation, and Ruby guessed that Weiss was calling from a stall in the female restroom. “I’ll be glad when it’s over.”

“Hey, do you want me to be all dressed up for when you get back?”

“Pet play?” Weiss asked.

“Yeah.”

“That’d be nice. But I feel stressed out, so I don’t know about my mood.” Weiss replied.

“Hey, this is a way for you to escape that crap that you have to put up with. I trust you not to go too far…”

“… And we have our safewords. I know. And I like the idea.”

Ruby chuckled. “Okay. I’ll be waiting for you.”

“See you.”

Ruby hung up. She had things to prepare.

Slipping out of her jeans and top, she padded naked to the shower. After ten minutes under the hot water, a flushed Ruby, freshly washed and conditioned, wrapped a soft towel around herself and walked into their shared bedroom, pulling her box from underneath the large bed.

She knelt next to it and opened it. Inside were her dark red panties and the black garter belt, black stockings and the black bra, edges trimmed in the same dark red. She reached back into the chest to find her tail plug. Short and bushy, it was black, the tip the same matching dark red.

She discarded the towel, rubbing her thighs in anticipation. She slid into the lingerie, then turned to present her rear to the mirror, presenting the hole in her panties, exposing her anus. Taking a bottle of lube from the nightstand, she coated the simple plug and using the mirror, guided it inside her rear. A few seconds later, she wiggled her new appendage at her reflection, wearing a smile. Nearly done.

The penultimate item was her collar. It was slim, black and trimmed in red, She buckled the collar on, and took the furry-eared headband from the now-empty box. It had the same colour scheme as her tail. The black band was practically invisible in her hair, and as it went on, Ruby checked the time. Half an hour until Weiss was due to return. She left the bedroom and waited on the sofa.

Dozing on the soft leather, Ruby heard a car pull up. Lifting her head, she saw Weiss walk up the stairs to their flat.

Weiss said, unlocking the door. Ruby was sitting obediently to attention.

"Weiss!" Ruby enthused, smiling widely.

"Let me put down my things and then we can play, alright?" Weiss said. Weiss placed her bags of shopping on the floor, and closed the door. She scratched Ruby’s' ear, who responded by rubbing her cheek up against Weiss' leg, silver eyes wide and pleading for attention.

"Good girl." Weiss cooed. "I bought something for you."

"Really?" Ruby asked. “You didn’t have to.”

"Well, I did.” She told Ruby, taking a package out of a bag.

"Here." She placed it on the floor. Ruby opened it, and smiled. A love egg nestled inside. The empty space where the remote was indicated that Weiss wanted her to use it.

"Put it in, Ruby." Weiss said. She sat herself down in front of the box and spread her legs either side, presenting her panties to Weiss, tucking her tail to one side. She pulled the front of her panties to one side, presenting her wet sex. She took the egg from the box, bouncing it in her palm.

Weiss held the remote in her hand.

Ruby tucked the egg inside herself, moving the panties back over, covering herself.

"Very good." Weiss said. She clicked the toy on, and Ruby gasped in shock, the sudden and strong stimulation stunning her and causing her to open her mouth as the vibrator went to work inside her sensitive vagina.

She felt a hand rolling her onto her back, and gazed at Weiss, who started to stroke her panties, sending further heat through her core and body.

"Weiss..." Ruby whimpered.

"Ruby?" Weiss’ voice was shot through with panic.

"Turn it up. Please."

Weiss cocked her head, staring down at Ruby, who was obviously enjoying herself.

"I suggest a trade.” Weiss replied.

"What do I need to do?' Ruby sighed, the pleasure building.

Weiss unzipped her skirt to better get a grip on her panties and pull them down. She moved to straddle Ruby's face, so that she was looking down Ruby's body.

"Pleasure me." She said. Ruby's hands gripped Weiss's hips to draw her centre closer to her face. Drawing her tongue over the pink lower lips, Ruby ate out Weiss, who in turn massaged her lover’s breasts through her bra, remote control tucked safely down her own bra. Ruby moved her hips in anticipation as the hands went away from her breasts and she heard Weiss fumble with something- and the vibrator increased in strength, causing Ruby to bury her face into Weiss' wet sex, reaching her tongue deeper inside. She heard the body above her moan in satisfaction, grinding her hips into her into pets' mouth.

The cycle of reciprocating stimulation culminated with Ruby's orgasm, the front of her panties visibly darkening as she wetted the material with her juices, moaning incoherently into Weiss's core.

This in turn set Weiss off, and after she recovered she swung a leg off Ruby’s face and looked down at her, noting her mouth coated with a sheen of cum. She wore a happy smile as she jerked her hips, the love egg still active. Weiss turned off the toy. She didn't want Ruby worn out just yet. Picking her 'pet' up from the floor, she carried her, bridal style into their room.

Ruby was dimly aware of the toy being removed from her core and being kissed back to full awareness, the cum being cleaned off her lips and chin. She tangled her tongue in Weiss', Weiss chose the moment to break off the passionate kiss, a line of saliva connecting their mouths.

“You good?” Weiss asked, following the rule of checking if Ruby wanted to continue after her first orgasm.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Ruby replied.

"Roll over." Weiss told her, and Ruby did so, showing off her tail and panties. Ruby sighed as Weiss's hands rubbed her rear, also working the sodden front of her panties into the bed sheets, the friction sending waves of pleasure through her core. Weiss fiddled with the button on the back if her panties, undoing it to allow removal whilst the tail remained. The sodden material was discarded and the hands returned, sliding up her cheeks and resting in her bra strap, unhitching it without an afterthought. Ruby raised her chest to help get the bra off, and stayed prone on the bed, legs hanging down to touch the floor. She felt Weiss brush her tail, shifting the plug slightly, then she yelped as a silicone shaft was pushed into her core. Suitably penetrated, Ruby could do little more than hold on for dear life as Weiss got into a rhythm with the dildo, also playing with the plug, twisting and moving it around. Ruby was glad that she was lying down; she doubted that her legs could support her with the pleasure that was melting her mind.

“You can come now.” Weiss said, giving the tail a particularly vicious turn in tandem with a deep, penetrating thrust.

Ruby screamed Weiss' name to the heavens as she came, arcing her back and tilting her head to face the ceiling, letting out a cry of "Weiss!" before slumping back onto the bed, utterly spent.

Weiss slid the dildo out of Ruby and rolled her girlfriend onto her front, looking at the sweaty, messy, body, nude but for the collar, tail plug and ears. Weiss lifted the headband and unbuckled the collar, feeling the sweaty leather part at the buckle. Placing the collar with the headband, Weiss tenderly ran a hand down Ruby's sweaty form as she moved her palm down, around the side of her hips and taking the tail's base in one hand. A quick twist and pull, and the plug eased out of her ass, some lube trickling out of Ruby's crack as well.

Weiss cast the plug into the bathroom, before lifting Ruby for a second time. The redhead put her arms around Weiss as she strained to carry Ruby into the en-suite.

Managing not to drop her girlfriend, Weiss stuck Ruby under the shower and cleaned the room, changing the sheets and opening a window to help diffuse the strong smell of sex.

She rejoined Ruby, who had regained a modicum of control over her upper body, and was cleaning herself as best she could. Weiss helped out, helping her clean the various fluids off her body, then using her body wash to pamper Ruby. After both of them were washed and dressed, she supported Ruby over to the sofa, where she sat with Ruby's head in her lap.

"Weiss..." Ruby yawned.

"Yeah, Ruby?" Weiss absentmindedly scratched where Ruby's ears had been situated.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Weiss kissed Ruby's cheek and stroked the short, soft hair until her partner fell asleep.


End file.
